


Molasses

by flashindie



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/M, Hook-Up, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashindie/pseuds/flashindie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which JJ gets locked-on and Katie's not insecure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molasses

It’s a party, it’s always a fucking party, lights, music, drugs, booze, sex, it goes to his head, crawls underneath his skin until all he can feel is what he can’t have, what he’s too retarded (unusual, _special_ ) to give, take. Whatever. 

He can feel himself shaking, twitching, the wall hard and hot behind his back and the weird looks the girls by the table are giving him, the whispers, giggles, everything, anything. He clenches his eyes shut, tries to count to thirty like his therapist told him to, and fuck, he needs Cook, needs Freddie, needs _someone_ to just—

“You alright, JJ?”

JJ blinks hard, stunned, still only half there, and he’s almost relieved when he sees Emily, well, would be if it was actually her. They’re not that similar, not really. Katie’s shorter. Katie’s got bigger tits.

“Not as such,” JJ says, “I think I’m locked on, and the girls over there are laughing at me, I mean, they haven’t even met me, but they’re laughing, right? Just like at college, just like at school, and home and even at the therapist sometimes, and I took all my pills this morning, fuck, this really, really doesn’t need to be happening right now.”

He clenches his eyes shut again, fists his hair, and it’s a second before Katie moves closer, enough to hear him (be heard?) properly over the noises of the party. She quirks an eyebrow, leans forwards as JJ trembles a little.

“You’re fucking batshit, you are,” Katie says, and she looks almost surprised, awed, _something_. She reaches out to touch his arm, but JJ just jerks away from her. 

“Fuck,” he mumbles, “Fucking cunt shit, I just, _fuck_.” 

“Calm down,” and she sounds like Emily again there, that same gentle tone, and it’s almost weird to hear it coming out of her. He shakes again, and Katie grabs his wrist. “Seriously, don’t be a twat.” And okay, Emily wouldn’t say that much.

“Not exactly that easy,” JJ mumbles, and he shuffles his feet a little, blinks hard and deliberate. Katie scrunches her nose. 

“You want me to go find Freds?”

JJ snorts, “I guess you would know where he was,” and he turns his face into the wall, cringes as the music gets louder. Katie doesn’t say anything for a minute, but when she does, it’s short, terse, “We just fuck around, JJ, Christ. You and Emily both.”

JJ doesn’t say anything else at all, can’t seem to find his voice, just feels himself slipping down the wall, and it’s a second before Katie’s gripping at his arms, sliding down with him. “JJ, fuck, come on, don’t hurt yourself, you shit.”

The music’s heavy in JJ’s ears now, and he can hardly hear, think, feel anything other than Katie’s soft fingers and her breath down his neck. She stinks of vodka mixers and cheap perfume, and JJ’s leaning into her before he even notices. “Come on,” she says again, and she’s trying to pull him up, holding onto his wrists now, and JJ trembles. “I need your help on this one, stupid, you’re not exactly light.”

JJ blinks again, but gets up slowly, lets Katie lead him out of the house and into the backyard. It’s some pretty, perfectly kept thing, and JJ really has no idea where the fuck Cook dragged him to tonight. 

“Any better?” Katie asks, and JJ nods jerkily, even though, no, not really. He still feels too big for his skin, tense and uncomfortable, and Katie’s watching him too closely, low-cut top giving way to flashes of a pretty, neon pink bra beneath it. JJ wishes he could blame his fucking head for looking so much, but his dick seems more than happy to be held responsible.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Katie says, and JJ starts, blinks. “I was starting to think you were like…oh, fuck, what’s it called again?” she scrunches her nose up, tugs at the bow pulling back her bangs. “Someone who’s, like, frigid.”

“Asexual?” JJ offers, and Katie grins wide, laughs, “That’s it! Fucking asexual or whatever. Yeah.”

“I’m not a virgin, you know,” JJ replies hotly, and Katie laughs again, half-surprised, and she covers her mouth quickly, a giggle still escaping. It takes JJ so much to resist, to not say, _your sister_. Your _gay_ sister.

JJ cringes a little instead, drops down into the grass and he’s mostly expecting Katie to leave, to go back into the party and find Freddie or some other twat to sit on. He’s not expecting her to fall into the grass beside him, cross-legged and pretty. “What are you doing?”

Katie blinks, “What? You don’t want to fuck me now?”

And okay, JJ’s always considered himself to be pretty smart, pretty bright, whatever, but he honestly has no idea where that much came from. He gapes, blinks, cheeks flushed and voice cracking. “ _What?_ ”

“You were staring at my tits,” Katie says. “Besides, me and Danny broke up. He was the football player, remember? Yeah, well, he fucked this Melina chick and put the video online. Can you fucking believe that?”

“What a twat,” JJ mumbles, and he’s still not entirely in his right mind, is half tense, uncomfortable, reeling over Katie’s statement and – okay, actually, he’s not entirely sure why Katie is talking to him at all. 

“Yeah, I reckon. I kept the necklace he gave me though, eh? It’s pretty as fuck,” she leans over, fingers the chain around her neck to show it off. “You like it then?”

He shifts that much closer to glance at it, and yeah, it’s pretty enough, reminds him of something his mum keeps in her jewellery box – he’s never seen her wear it. “It’s nice,” he says, and Katie’s face lights up, grin wide, and JJ always found it demeaning when she did it to other people, bragging, but it’s not entirely. She’s just happy for the compliment, shallow enough to take it. 

“You all better then?” Katie asks, and JJ blinks back at her, follows the way her fingers are still on the necklace, hand on her chest and he can’t stop his eyes trailing over the curves of her tits, her belly beneath her too-tight shirt. He flushes hard, says, “Fine,” and Katie wrinkles her nose, shrugs a little. 

“Fine then,” she says, and then she leans over and kisses him. JJ blanches, can’t help himself. The kiss is some light, barely there thing in the first place, but JJ jerks away too quickly, gapes and stutters as Katie pulls back a little, blinks, says, “Something wrong?”

“What? You just – fuck, why’d you? This doesn’t make any sense.”

Katie tilts her head, “Does it have to? Fuck, JJ, I’m not asking you to marry me, I just thought you might want to screw around. It’d suck to get to a party and have the best part of the night be pitching a fit inside and some babe helping you out to the backyard. Besides, everyone inside’s boring as shit. Louise spent like, forty minutes telling me about her fucking highlights. Do I look like I give a fuck about her hair?”

JJ blinks again, stutters over too many different words before settling on, “I guess not? Is this…should I be taking it as a compliment?”

Katie purses her lips, but there’s a smile behind her eyes. “Take it however you want, yeah? You want to see my tits now?”

He’s really, really not sure how he got himself into this situation, but Katie’s pulling off her top and she’s different here from Emily, not as narrow, but just as perfect. Her bra’s a cup size too small, so she’s falling out of it, and JJ’s never been gladder for somebody’s failing of the metric system.

“Ngh,” JJ says, and Katie laughs, leans forward and kisses him again, buries a hand in his hair and when he doesn’t do anything with his own hands, can’t, she reaches down, entwines their fingers and moves his hand up to her breast. JJ’s already hard, and fuck, he’s embarrassed, flush high in his cheeks, but Katie just crawls into his lap, grinds down against him, before pulling back with a shocked look. “JJ!”

JJ flusters, but Katie’s grinning wide, glancing down at his dick, “Fuck, are you packing or something?” 

JJ groans, tries to say something, anything, but Katie’s undoing his jeans, pulling them open enough to look. She stares back at him with a slightly stunned expression. “You’ve got a decent cock, you twat! That’s bloody brilliant, that is.”

He’s more than a little surprised, flattered, whatever, because Katie’s grin is prettier than JJ let himself think about before, and her hand’s rubbing at the thin line of hair just beneath the waistband of his jeans. He can’t help but smile up at her, and Katie laughs back at him, wraps her arms around his shoulders and kisses him again, sweeter this time, and JJ hesitates before resting his hands on her shoulder blades, feels the shift of her muscles, bones. He could name them all, he thinks in passing, could tell Katie exactly what his fingers are pressing into, but -- 

“You got anything?” Katie asks, and JJ pauses, blinks, “What?”

“A rubber?” Katie says, eyebrow arched. “Come on, JJ,” and when he starts to stutter, Katie just rolls her eyes, reaches down into her pretty boots and pulls out a small packet. She waves it at him, grin stretched wide. “Never leave the house unprepared, Jay.”

She pushes him onto his back with a practiced ease, pulls down his pants and tears the condom wrapper open with her teeth, fists JJ’s cock (giggles at his gasp) and slips the condom down over it. JJ could start shaking again, could groan, pant, fuck, could come on the spot, but Katie’s crawling back up his body and kissing him again. The grass is damper than JJ first thought, soaking into the back of his hoodie, and Katie must notice, must feel her knees getting wet as she straddles him.

“I haven’t done this outside before,” Katie whispers, and JJ lets his eyes slip shut, lets Katie lick her palm, grip at his cock and jerk him off slowly. “It’s pretty fucking cool. How funny would it be if someone came out for a smoke?”

JJ trembles, frowns a little and says, “We should’ve set up a booth, charged people entry,” and Katie starts panting over him, wild and loose. It takes him a minute to realise she’s fingering herself, stretching herself open. His eyes widen, and he glances down her body to where her fingers are disappearing underneath her skirt, her panties down around her thighs. 

“You ready?” she whispers after a second and JJ blinks. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

Katie laughs again, fidgets enough that her panties slip down to her ankles and then off onto the grass between JJ’s feet. “You’re a sweet guy, JJ,” she mumbles, and she sits up on his belly, pushes herself back and it’s so, so quick, when she pushes up and then down as she sits on his cock. 

JJ groans, loud and hoarse, and fucking stupid, but Katie doesn’t tease him, doesn’t take the piss or laugh, just lets her eyes slip shut and spreads her fingers out on JJ’s chest, holds herself up. “Fuck,” she mumbles, and JJ lets his hands rest on her thighs, just beneath the hem of her pleated skirt and he’d slip them further up if he thought he could, if he wasn’t too nervous, inexperienced, _retarded_. JJ cringes, and Katie starts to move on his dick, rides him slow and steady, easy.

“You have a monster cock,” she mumbles, and JJ blinks his eyes back open, watches the way Katie’s eyes are clenched shut, her fingers tight on his chest and fuck, he really, really doesn’t want to hurt her. He wants to ask if she’s okay, but he doesn’t trust himself to open his mouth, decides to rub circles into the soft, pale skin of her thighs instead, and when Katie smiles down at him, eyes barely open, it feels honest, genuine, and JJ figures maybe the sentiment was appreciated. 

She goes faster, harder, grinds down against his cock and she’s so, so hot like this, naked bar bra and skirt, and JJ can’t stop watching her, can’t take his eyes off the way she moves, moans, pants, and it really is too soon, but he comes, eyes shut and fingers curling against her thighs. 

He’s spent by the time Katie pulls off, falls onto the grass beside him and reaches down to finish herself off. JJ feels awful, useless for not being able to pull her over the edge with him, but she’s too quick to smile over at him, lean in and kiss him as she works her clit, two fingers twisting inside herself, and it’s painfully hot to watch, too much when he’s only just come, but JJ can’t tear his eyes away. He vaguely notices his mouth’s stuttering out words that his head doesn’t recognise, but Katie doesn’t seem to care, too lost in her own fingers, and JJ’s mouth, loose and open and clumsy against her cherry-glossed lips.

There are a couple of people watching them from the house now, someone gives the thumbs up when JJ glances over and he can’t help but flush, embarrassed more for Katie than he is for himself, even with his jeans still down around his thighs, and when Katie starts panting harder, JJ pulls off his hoodie, blankets it over her middle so no one can see her get herself off. 

Katie looks surprised, and the small smile she flashes him is the most honest thing he’s ever seen, and he just, fuck, he wants to keep it, sort of wants to keep Katie, even just for a few minutes. He smiles back, bites his lip and pulls off the condom, throws it behind them and pulls up his jeans as Katie comes beside him, whining out as she finger fucks herself, arching up before falling back onto the grass. JJ’s watching her, still can’t pull away and when she glances over, eyes half-lidded, she grins, yawns, checks her watch and wipes her fingers on JJ’s sleeve. Her panties are still on the grass, and JJ hesitates before he grabs them, pulls them up for her and Katie laughs, reaches out for JJ’s arm and pulls him back down beside her

“You know any of the stars?” Katie mumbles, and JJ blinks over at her, “What?”

“Like, the Big Dipper,” Katie says, and she closes her eyes a little, “I don’t know. Fuck, sex makes me sleepy.”

It’s a second before JJ says anything, too busy watching the way her chest moves, breathing still awkward, stilted, her fingers still on his arm. 

“You can if you’d like,” he mumbles finally, “fall asleep. I won’t let anyone – I won’t leave.”

Katie just smiles, rolls into JJ’s side, head on his shoulder and doesn’t say a word.


End file.
